


Curious Xander

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which yet another author perverts yet another icon of childhood,<br/>and we have fun with Spike and Xander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Xander

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part two of the Reading Series. Read part one [here.](http://www.sabershadowkat.com/opwof/firehorse1.html)

**Curious Xander**

 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)   
Reading Series, Level Two

  
  
  
  


This is Xander. He lived in Sunnydale. He was a good little boy and always very curious.   
  


One day Xander saw a vampire. He had very yellow hair. The vampire saw Xander too. "What a nice little boy," he thought. "I would like to take him home with me." He sat on a bench and, of course, Xander was curious. He came over to look at the vampire with the yellow hair. The vampire moved quickly. He picked Xander up and tossed him over a shoulder. Xander was caught!   
  


The vampire with the yellow hair put Xander into a black DeSoto and drove them both across town to a big factory. Xander was scared, but was still a little curious.   
  


In the factory things began to happen. The vampire put Xander in a bedroom. Xander sat on a bed and the vampire said, "Xander, I am going to fuck you like a woman and you will like it. Now, however, I must leave, but I will return. Do not get into trouble."   
  


Xander promised to be good. But it is easy for little boys to forget.   
  


Xander left the bedroom. In the factory he found some male vampires. They were fucking. He wondered how they could fuck. He was very curious. Finally he HAD to try. It looked easy. But-- oh, what happened! First this--   
  


"Ooh, fresh blood."   
  


\--And then this!   
  


Slurp, slurp, slurp.   
  


"WHERE IS XANDER?" The vampire with the yellow hair stormed out of the bedroom. He looked and looked. At last, he saw Xander struggling against a vampire and almost entirely drained.   
  


"No!" the vampire with the yellow hair cried as he staked the offender. He caught Xander and held on. At last Xander was safe in the bedroom again.   
  


After that Xander was more careful to be a good boy, until, at last, the long wait was over. Xander said goodbye to his virginity and he and the vampire with the yellow hair had sex for many days.   
  


The vampire with the yellow hair first taught Xander how to touch. He stroked and petted. He fondled and caressed. He groped and rubbed. The vampire liked it very much.   
  


Xander next learned how to use his mouth. He licked and kissed. He nipped and nibbled. But the vampire with the yellow hair enjoyed when Xander sucked the best.   
  


"Your tongue is very wicked," the vampire said as his penis was sucked. Xander hummed in response as his mouth was filled with cock. The vampire moaned and grasped him by the hair. His head bobbed up and down over the lap of the vampire until, at last, his throat was filled with semen. He swallowed it all because he was a good little boy. The vampire agreed. "You are a good little boy," he said. Xander was pleased.   
  


The vampire with the yellow hair then fucked Xander up the ass. Xander held his legs open and the vampire fucked him like a woman. The vampire's penis was thick and long. It curved slightly at the end. It had a hood that skinned back and exposed a deep ruddy cock-head. Xander liked the feel of the vampire's cock inside of him. He liked it very much.   
  


The vampire with the yellow hair fucked the little boy often. Xander learned many different positions. He was an eager student. He learned how to take cock on his hands and knees from behind. He learned how to straddle the vampire and ride him. Xander was even fucked while standing up! But he liked it best on his back. He could see the vampire that way. The vampire made funny faces as he fucked Xander. They made Xander laugh. He liked to laugh almost as much as he liked being fucked up the ass.   
  


Xander stayed with the vampire for a very long time. He laughed and had sex every day. He forgot about his life in Sunnydale. His friends had worried but he did not care. Cock was more important. His friends eventually thought he was dead. They gave up looking for him and erected a gravestone in the cemetery. It read, "This is Xander. He lived in Sunnydale. He was a good little boy - he only had one fault: he was too curious."   
  
  
  


 **End**  

**Author's Note:**

> Read Reading Series part three [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16633).


End file.
